1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an escapement, control or governing mechanism for clocks, watches or other timing devices having mechanical drive mechanisms.
2. Prior Art
Various types of escapement mechanisms are known to control the speed of a clock, watch or other timing device. The escapement mechanism constrains, governs and controls the power mechanism to move at a constant rate. Without an escapement mechanism in a mainspring clock, for instance, the timekeeping device will often run fast initially and then slow.
An escapement mechanism engages with the power or drive mechanism of the time keeping device. It is, however, separate and distinct from the power mechanism. Although it does not drive the time keeping device, it controls the speed of release, and hence the time.
There are various forms of known escapement mechanisms for mechanically driven timekeeping devices. One type of escapement mechanism is governed by a pendulum. These include anchor or recoil and dead beat types. Alternately, a balance wheel, balance spring and pallet fork may be utilized.
Quartz crystal resonators and other electronic devices form another group of timekeeping devices. These, however, have no escapement mechanism at all and have no application to the present invention.
Applicant has conducted a patentability search and is aware of the following U.S. patents.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ______________________________________ 3,518,464 Kawakami et al. 3,660,737 Sakai et al. 4,007,582 Dugan et al. 4,162,417 Grudzinski ______________________________________
Grudzinski (U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,417) discloses an electromagnetic drive motor wherein an electrical charge of short duration distorts a spring which, in turn, drives a tooth wheel.
Dugan et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,582) discloses an electrodynamic drive mechanism which is connected with an additional circuit consisting of a quartz crystal generator and pulse forming circuit.
Accordingly, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide an escapement mechanism for a mechanical clock, watch, or other timing device which utilizes an electromagnetic charge in combination with a step motor to provide a durable and accurate escape mechanism.